1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening tool and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening or pruning shears.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gardening tool, such as a pair of gardening or pruning shears, comprises a main body, and two handles each movably mounted on the main body to adjust the distance between the main body and each of the two handles, thereby facilitating the user operating the gardening shears in an energy-saving manner. However, each of the two handles is mounted on the main body in a straight manner, so that the two handles do not satisfy the ergonomic design, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user when holding the two handles.